


Asking

by Fix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix/pseuds/Fix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been trying to ask Cas out for a while now, but he's chickened out every time! This time he is determined to follow through, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm kind of new to this. Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated, but please keep it nice!

The last bell rang. Students poured out of the school, headed for the freedom of the weekend. Dean and Cas were walking out to the car like they did every day, except today was different. Cas was coming over to Dean’s house after school, which wasn’t unusual by any means, but today Dean was going to ask Castiel out on a date. Dean had been gearing himself up and trying to ask Cas out for weeks now, but he’d chickened out every time. 

He worried. What if Cas didn’t feel the same about Dean? Sure Cas was gay, so it was possible, but they’d been friends since middle school, and what if that’s all Cas wanted to be? These doubts, among others, had been keeping Dean from asking Cas out for the past few months ever since he realized he had a massive crush on his best friend.  
Today was going to be different though. Today Dean had a plan, and he would most definitely not chicken out. 

He hoped. 

Cas was rambling on excitedly about some fancy book or another they had just started in his AP Lit. class and while Dean had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, he was content to just listen to his friend’s voice. He needed to stay calm about asking Cas out tonight, or else he would chicken out again. Spacing out a bit listening to his friend’s soothing voice didn’t seem like a bad way to do that. 

“Dean?” Cas halted on the sidewalk. 

“Hmmm?” Dean kept walking forward a bit, then stopped in his tracks and almost tripped over his own feet when he realized Cas was no longer keeping pace with him. He whipped his head around a couple times until saw that Cas was standing a couple steps back, with his hand resting on the passenger side door of Dean’s car. “Oh.” Dean felt like an idiot. How could he have missed that they were already at his impala!

“Dean, are you alright? You’ve seemed kind of preoccupied today.”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m fine, Cas. Just a little… preoccupied, like you said.” 

“Ok…” Cas replied slowly, doing that adorable little head tilt squint thing he does. 

Dean could tell Cas wasn’t buying it, so he got into the car as fast as he could. “Come on, man.” He jerked his head in the direction of the road “Let’s go.”

Cas got in the car and Dean pulled away to go to his house. 

###

Sammy was at his friend’s house for a sleepover, so Dean and Cas had the whole house to themselves. They were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie, as they usually did on a Friday afternoon. Dean was barely eating any popcorn, he was so nervous. He had promised himself that he would ask Cas at the beginning of the movie, but that moment had come and gone almost two hours ago. The movie was already over! The credits started rolling. “Shit, Winchester, get your head in the game. Man up and ask him already!” He thought to himself. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, Cas?

“We’re… uh… we’re out of popcorn” Cas said, sheepishly holding up the popcorn bowl. 

“Wow, man! I hardly ate any of that!” Cas gave him that guilty smile again. He was so cute when he did that. “Alright, I’ll go get us some more,” Dean said, secretly relieved to have an excuse to leave the room for a while. As he left the room Dean vaguely registered that Cas was putting the next DVD into the player. 

In the kitchen, Dean let out a breath. “I’ve been getting ready for this all day, I can do this. Just… Just sit down and ask him. Yeah. ‘Cas, there’s something I want to tell you’ then ask him. Boom. Said and done. Ok.” Dean nodded to himself and refilled the popcorn bowl, then headed back out to the living room.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said after he put the bowl down on the table. 

Cas hummed. “Yes, Dean?”

“Can… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Dean.”

“Ok, so, well. I’ve, umm.. I’ve been trying to say this to you for a while now, but I, umm.” Dean paused, took a deep breath, and then nodded. “Ok, I’m just come out and say it ok?”

“Ok,” Cas chuckled. 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I really like you Cas. More than as a friend, and, I was wondering… Will you go on a date with me?”

Cas’ face broke into a smile, and he let out a laugh. Dean’s face lit up in a blush. 

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, still laughing a bit. “Is this why you’ve been so wound up today?”

Dean’s blush deepened, “Yeah, I mean I--”

Cas cut him off “I would love to go on a date with you, Dean.”

“Really?”

Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s. 

“Really.”


End file.
